The Tiger and Dragon: Secrets 2
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Two years after moving to Japan, Kirina has made new friends, as well as new rivals. MOVES LIST UPDATED! NEW CHAPTER ADDED!
1. Default Chapter

The Tiger and the Dragon: Secrets 2

A Street Fighter (mostly) fanfiction

By the Headcrook

Legal BS Disclaimer: All characters from the Street Fighter and King of Fighters are the property of

their respective game companies, while all original characters belong to me. This is the official

sequel to the first Secrets fanfic and I've decided to introduce three new original characters from

the SNK side. here are the bios.

Characters

**PROFILE: KIRINA HOUSHI - FIGHTING PRINCESS OF ANSATSUKEN**

**Full Name:** Kirina Juli Houshi

**Nationality:** Japanese-American

**Birthdate/Age:** August 21/15 years

**Birthplace:** Lanai Island, Hawaii

**Height:** 5 feet, 6 inches

**Weight:**

**Blood Type:** B

**Hair:** Auburn

**Eyes:** Brown

**Hobby:** Training (mostly)

**Favorite Food:** Terriyaki Beef with Rice

**Favorite Sport:** Gymnastics, praticing Kendo

**Most Valuable:** Mother's pendant, Murumasa sword (gift from Satsuki), Masamune sword (gift

from Xiayu and Yanyu)

**Hates the Most:** Riona Howard, sore losers

**Fighting Style:** Ansatsuken, Shadowlaw Commando, Kendo and various Chinese

swordfighting techniques

**Known Relatives:** Ryu Hoshi, father; Juli, mother (deceased); Chun Li Xiang, stepmother; Hanzou

and Mei Hoshi, younger half-siblings, other 11 Shadowlaw dolls - aunts.

**Primary Fighting Costume: **Kirina wears a grey-and-black hakama. Her swords are strapped to

her side in traditional samurai fashion.

**Secondary Fighting Costume: **Midriff grey-blue tanktop, black track pants with white trim, black

belt. Instead of her usual swords, she's using bokkens.

**Casual Outfit: **Red haltertop, denm pants, black hiking boots and reading glasses (she has perfect

vision. She just likes to wear them.)

**Quotes:** "What can I say? Winning runs in my family." "Is that your best? Looks that way, seeing as

you're facedown." "You must defeat my father to stand a chance, and he's less lenient than I am."

**Fighting Stance: (Ansatsuken) -** Same as Akuma's, only she rocks from side to side.

**(Shadowlaw Commando) -** Basic Shadowlaw defensive stance

**Fighting Stance: (One Handed)** Kirina is in a ready stance, sword in her hand. **(Two Handed) **

Kirina's dual bladed stance is a dead ringer to Sodom's SF Alpha stance.

**Bio:** Kirina Houshi is the eldest daughter of Ryu Hoshi, the infamous karate champion and Juli, the

former Shadowlaw assassin. When her mother died from cancer two years ago, Kirina was sent to

Japan to live with her father and his family, which consists of his Chinese-born wife and their two

children. In the two years that Kirina stayed with Ryu, she was trained in Shotokan Karate, and by

the time she was fifteen, she was at the same level as her siblings.

Aside from her two unarmed combat styles, she also been studying Kendo under her aunt Satsuki,

as well as Chinese swordplay from her stepmother. Combined with her mother's Shadowlaw

Commando fighting style, she is starting to make a name for herself in the junior martial arts

tournaments, not to mention making new rivals, including Riona Howard, the daughter of Southtown

crimelord Geese Howard.

**Special Moves:**

**-Special Moves, Ansatsuken-**

**Shoulder Throw:** Kirina grabs the opponent and chucks them over her shoulder

**Hip Throw:** Kirina flips the opponent over her hip Solid Snake-style

**Overhead Elbow:** Rather than punching downward like her father, Kirina drives her elbow into a

crouching opponent's head.

**Hadouken/Shakunetsu Hadouken (Wave Motion Strike/Scorching Wave Motion Strike):**

The standard move of the Ansatsuken style. Kirina thrusts her hands forward, releasing a purple-

tinted blue ball of energy that is slightly weaker than Ryu's fireball, but packs one hell of a punch.

**Rising Dragon's Kiss:** Breaking from the traditional Dragon Punch, Kirina, executes the infamous

flying uppercut, then spins and drives her heel into the oppoent, slamming them back to the ground.

**Hurricane Gale Kick:** Showing off her leg strength, Kirina jumps into the air and spins, leg

outstretched. The main difference in this move is that she spins in the OPPOSITE direction, causing

more damage.

**Super Move - Destroyer Hadouken:** Channeling her ki into her hands, she unleashes her

enhanced version of the Hadouken. This time, the fireball is much larger than her normal one and

is crackling with her 'Psycho Hadou.'

**Super Move - Fatal Dragon's Kiss:** Kirina gave her trademark move a complete overhaul. Kirina

slams her left fist into the opponent's torso, stunning them as she punches her opponent three times

with her other hand, each blow striking their pressure points before finishing them off with her Rising

Dragon's Kiss, which she executes with her other hand.

**Super Move - Kuzuryuu Reppa (Nine Headed Dragon Destroyer): **Inspired by her Uncle

Ken's techniques, the Shoryureppa and Shippuujinrai Kyaku, Kirina combined the two moves into

one incredibly devestating technique. First, Kirina executes several powerful kicks, which concludes

into not two, but three Dragon Punches, as if she was completeing the Shoryureppa.

**-Special Moves, Shadowlaw Commando-**

**Leg Throw:** Kirina goes into a handstand and wraps her legs around her opponent's neck. She then

flips herself up to their head level and punches them several times before executing the Frankesteiner

leg throw

**Knee Bash into Scissor Leg Throw:** After watching a video from the Millenium Tournament of Bison

fighting, Kirina adopted this move as her own. She grabs the opponent, and proceeds to drive her knee

into the opponent's stomach several times. Then, using her leg strength, she kicks the oppoent, lifts

them into the air while doing a perfect vertical split, and heaves them to the ground.

**Falling Arc:** Kirina raises her leg into a perfect vertical split and brings it down on their head.

**Sniping Arrow:** Kirina runs a couple of steps forward and launches herself foot-first into a perfect

flying kick

**Spinning Knuckle:** Kirina sidesteps an incoming projectile and lunges forward knocking an

opponent with a wicked backfist.

**Cannon Spike:** Kirina launches herself into the air, foor extended. Unlike Cammy, Juli and Juni,

Kirina launcher herself at a forty-five degree angle, and is spinning as well.

**Hooligan Combination (Modified):** Kirina will perform a front cartwheel. If the opponent is close,

they will be hit and sent flying back. Kirina will then leap into the air, her body tucked into a tight ball.

She then will grab the opponent, flips and slams them headfirst onto the ground.

**Super Move - Spin Drive Smasher:** Kirina spins low into a Spiral Arrow, striking the opponent's

legs, then launches herself into the air with a Cannon Spike.

**Super Move - Reverse Shaft Breaker:** Kirina will launch herself into the air, spinning crazily, kicking

the opponent numerous times if they are caught with this move.

**-Special Moves, Kenjitsu-**

**One Hand Throw:** Kirina grabs the opponent with her free hand and tosses them across the area.

**Self-Taught Cherry Blossom Slash:** Kirina will lunge at the opponent, swords drawn, and

performs a perfect horizontal slash with the Murumasa, followed by an overhead slash with the Masamune,

and a low spinning slash that will knock the opponent down.

**Self-Taught Rising Lotus Slash:** Using the Dragon Punch as an inspiration, Kirina twists her body

and leaps into the air, sword extended, and nails the opponent numerous times with the aforementioned

weapon.

**Somersault Slash:** Derived from the Hooligan Combination, Kirina will perform a front handspring

which knocks the opponent into the air. Then, as she jumps into the air a second time, she comes down

on them with her sword.

**Kirina Special:** Kirina swipes at her her opponent with her sword, which is then followed by a sword

thrust. She then completes the move with a spinning back kick.

**Super Move - Deadly Tempest:** Kirina readys her swords, then charges at the opponent, slashing

and hacking away. After the ninth hit, Kirina will then come in with an overhand slash that punts said

opponentand launches herselfinto the air, where she will spin wildly, Murumasa and Masamune

extended for more damage on the opponent.

**Super Move - Satsuki Blood Dance:** In a EXTREMELY brutal variation of Juli and Juni's Death

Cross Dancing, Kirina will hit the opponent. If the blow connects, then her aunt Satsuki will appear

on the opposite side, also armed with her katana. Together they will attack the opponent with their

swords in a way that would make Samanouske Akechi proud and finish them off with a double Rising

Lotus Slash.

**Quote List:**

**Hadouken: **"Hadouken!"

**Rising Dragon's Kiss: **"Dragon's Kiss!"

**Hurricane Kick:** "Tatsumaki...Senpuu!"

**Destroyer Hadouken: **"Ready...set...DESTROY!"

**Fatal Dragon's Kiss**: "Fatal...Dragon's...KISS!"

**Kuzuryuu Reppa: **"Final counterattack...Kuzuryuu Reppa!"

**Sniping Arrow: **"Sniping Arrow!"

**Cannon Spike: **"Cannon Spike!"

**Reverse Shaft Breaker: **"Get ready...Reverse Shaft Breaker!"

**Spin Drive Smasher: **"Get ready...Spin Drive Smasher!"

**Self-Taught Cherry Blossom Slash, Self-Taught Rising Lotus Slash, Somersault Smash: **"Try this!"

**Deadly Tempest: **"Final attack...Deadly Tempest!"

**PROFILE: HANZOU AND MEI HOSHI - THE NEW TWIN DRAGONS**

**Full Name:** Hanzou Dourai and Mei Lynn Hoshi

**Nationality:** Japanese-Chinese

**Birthdate/Age:** April 4/14 years

**Birthplace:** Tokyo, Japan

**Height:** Hanzou - 5'7" Mei - 5'6"

**Weight: **Hanzou - 150 Mei - She's like her mother...she won't tell

**Blood Type: **B

**Hair:** Dark Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Hobby:**

**Favorite Food:** Anything their mother cooks

**Most Valuable:** Hanzou - unknown, Mei - her charm bracelet

**Hates the Most:** Losers

**Fighting Style:** Ansatsuken and various Chinese Martial Arts

**Known Relatives:** Ryu Hoshi, father; Chun Li Xiang, mother; Kirina Houshi, older half-sister

**Primary Fighting Costume - Hanzou: **Dark grey karate gi. **Mei: **Pink karate gi.

**Secondary Fighting Costume - Hanzou: **Open white Chinese shirt, black tanktop, black Chinese

pants, tennis shoes. **Mei: **Sleeveless purple Chinese shirt with sash tied at the waist, shorts and tennis

shoes

**Casual Outfit - Hanzou: **White T-shirt, cargo pants, shoes. **Mei - **BlackTanktop, shorts, sandals.

**Quotes:****Hanzou -** "I can get a better challenge from my dad!" **Mei -** "Oh crap! Mom's gonna kill me

for being late!"

**Fighting Stances: Hanzou - **Praying Mantis Stance

**Mei - **Fei Long's fighting stance, only she moves her arms up and down, unlike Fei's.

**Bio:** Hanzou and Mei are the children of Ryu Hoshi and Chun Li Xiang, the legendary Ansatsuken

fighter and former Chinese Interpol agent-turned-businesswoman. Named after their deceased

parents, Hanzou and Mei were trained in their parents' repsective fighting styles in order to give

them an identity for their Chinese-Japanese heritage. Like thier older half-sister Hanzou and Mei

are the next generation of martial artists that will do their parents proud. Both work in their mother's

restaurant in the spare time. Aside from their mother training them, they also received tutelage

from Fei Long, Yun and Yang Lee, and it shows in their moves.

**Special Moves:**

Both Hanzou and Mei fight like their father in Ansatsuken. Stances, technique, everything so I will not

list the Ansatsuken moves. However, while studying various styles of Chinese Martial arts, they are different.

**Special Moves - Hanzou**

**Hyakaretsu Ken (Hundred Rendering Fists):** Ranma who? Hanzou summons his ki and

channels it to his fist. He lashes out with devestating speed, striking his opponent numerous times.

**Zesshou Hohou (Lunging Fist):** Hanzou adopted this move from his 'Uncle' Yun. Hanzou lunges

forward, fist extended.

**Senkyuutai (Arcing Thigh Drill): **Adopting this move from 'Uncle' Yang, Hanzou rolls along the floor

before launching himself into the air, foot first.

**Super Move - Hoyoukusen (Phoenix's Fanning Wings): **Hanzou's own version of Chun Li's

super move. As before, he uses his fists. With his left hand, he punches the opponent several times

before switching to his other hand. He then knocks them into the air with an uppercut, finishing them

off.

**Super Move: Youhou - **Adopting this maneuver from Yun, Hanzou unleashes a volley of punches

which concludes into a uppercut.

**Super Move: Rage of the Dragon - **Hanzou punts his opponent across the screen where Ryu is

waiting. He then performs the Shinshoryuken on them, the final blow knocking them back to Hanzou.

**Special Moves - Mei**

**Hykaretsu Kyaku (Hundred Rendering Legs) - **This was the first move that Chun Li had taught

her daughter. With blinding speed, Mei repeatedly kicks the opponent with machine gun-like precision.

**Shienkyaku (Rising Dragon Kick)** - While at a kung fu summer academy with her brother in Hong

Kong, Mei watched as her mentor and family friend Fei Long perform his trademark move. Mei spins

into the air, leg extended into a vertical split, as she spins several times. Although she can't create

the flames as her uncle does, she make up for it by making her version as multi-hitting move.

**Spinning Bird Kick - **Mei also learned this move from her mother. Mei dives into a handstand, legs

spread into a split, and spins like a helicopter, kicking the opponent repeatedly before flipping to her

feet.

**Super Move: Hoyoukusen (Phoenix's Fanning Wings) - **More of a traditionalist, Mei would rather

use her legs instead. Like her mother, she lunges forward, kicking the crap out of her opponent with

one leg before switching to the other. She then punts her opponent into the air with a vertical split.

**Super Move: Final Hoyoukusen - **The enhanced version of the aforementioned move. This time,

Mei punches the opponent, making them stagger. As she assumes her stance, Chun Li appears on the

opposite side of the opponent. Both women perform the super move, this time causing massive damage.

**Quote List - Hanzou**

He does karate yells for his moves.

**Hoyoukusen (Phoenix's Fanning Wings): **"Let's go!"

**Youhou: **"Zaijan (good night)."

**Rage of the Dragon: **"This is the end!"

**Quote List - Mei **

Ditto with her specials too.

**Hoyoukusen: **"Dodge THIS!"

**Final Hoyoukusen:** "Mother, now!"

**PROFILE: RHIANNON A. GOENITZ - WILD OROCHI GODDESS OF THE WINDS**

**Note:** Rhiannon is the name of the Welsh Goddess of horses and birds. She is also the Goddess of

the Underworld. Also, Rhiannon have adopted her father's title, mainly because it suits her personality -

Fuki sasebu kaze no Goenitz (Goenitz of the wildly-blowing winds).

**Full Name:** Rhiannon Alexandra Goenitz

**Nationality:** Presumably European, possibly Welsh

**Birthdate/Age:** June 16/16 years

**Birthplace:** Who knows...?

**Height:** 5 feet, 8 1/2 inches

**Weight:**

**Blood Type:** A (Orochi-tainted)

**Hair:** Black

**Eyes:** Gray

**Hobby:** Researching, Writing

**Favorite Food:** Chinese, Japanese and Korean dishes

**Favorite Sport:** Horseback Riding (no surprise there), Cross-country track

**Most Valuable:** Her mother's bracelet

**Hates the Most:** Riona Howard, Orochi heritage

**Fighting Style:** Self-taught Orochi-style martial arts based on wind

**Known Relatives:** Leopold Goenitz - Father, current whereabouts unknown, mother deceased,

Yashiro Nanakase, Shermie, and Chris, guardians

**Quotes:** "Gee...you really are pathetic. Be thankful I'm not like my father." "I am one with the wind.

You are one with the pavement."

**Primary Fighting Costume: **Red shirt, black vest and pants, black boots, shoulder-length leather

jacket, choker around the neck.

**Secondary Fighting Costume: **A feminine version of her father's fighting outfit, only it's black

with red trim.

**Casual Outfit: **God of Thunder T-shirt (Reference to Silent Hill 3), black slacks, black boots.

**Appearance:** Rhiannon is very attractive, not to mention dark and moody. She has pale skin and

long black hair framing her face. She likes dark clothing and her favorite colors are red and black.

**Bio:** Unknown to most people, the Orochi wind master Leopold Goenitz had a daughter. Following

Goenitz's disppearance and the containment of Orochi in the 1996 and the 1997 King of Fighters

tournaments, Yashiro Nanakase and Shermie of the New Faces Team searched for the only

daughter of their missing master. Following the Millenium Contest, they found Rhiannon while in

Europe. Like her father, she is also the master of the winds, but she loathes her Orochi heritage

and of her guardians telling her of her destiny. Despite this, she is also friends with Kirina Houshi,

who like her, also has dark powers of her own.

**Special Moves: **

**Kamaitachi (Slicing Whirlrind):** Aptly named. Like her father's own move, the Yonokaze, Rhiannon

summons a violent-looking, Orochi-powered twister with a sweeping gesture of her hands. Unlike her

father's move, the wind itself is ice cold and used enough times on an opponent, they will start to go

numb from the attack. She can also throw out two or even three consecutive twisters in rapid succession.

**Double Kamaitachi:** Same as above, but following the first projectile, Rhiannon executes a standing

uppercut gesture to summon a second twister.

**Triple Kamaitachi:** The final move is that Rhiannon executes a second uppercut maneuver, summoning

the third and final tornado. This move is extremely powerful and stronger than Riona's Reppuken

technique.

**Hyouga:** In a stylish teleport move, a gust of wind envelops Rhiannon, who spins and disappears. Then

she will reappear at a different location on the arena.

**Wanpyuu Mametsu (Vacuum Air Slash):** Rhiannon makes an upward sweeping gesture with her hand,

summoning dual blades made out of the air that sails upward at an 45 degree angle. The projectile is

powerful enough to send her opponent flying to the opposite end of the arena. This is an excellent anti-

air move and keeps airborne opponents on the ground.

**Super Move - True Eight Maidens Red Execution:** In a modified Blood Fountain, Rhiannon

emerges from a Hyouga and proceed to slash at her oppoent twelve times with her fingernails before

finishing them off with a Triple Kamitachi.

**Super Move - True Eight Maidens The Cyclone of Despair:** Rhiannon punts the opponent into the

air, and into a tornado. She then lets loose with a deadly volley of Vaccuum Air Slashes, knocking and

slicing the opponent senseless before falling to the ground in a heap.

**Super Move - The Three Kings: **Rhiannon calls the Orochi New Faces Team to assisst her in the

beatdown. After knocking the opponent into the air with a Kamatachi, first Yashiro (Emperor of the

Earth) charges in and executes his Araburu Daichi Super, which is followed by Shermie (Insanely Violent

Lighting) who fries the opponent with her Ankoku Raikoken. Last, is Chris (The Flame of Destiny), who

incinerates the battered opponent with Ankoku Orochinagi.

**Quote List:**

**Single, Double and Triple Kamitachi: **"Cool off."

**Wanpyuu Mametsu (Vacuum Air Slash): **"Hyah!"

**Hyouga: **"Over here."

**True Eight Maidens Red Execution: **"The end."

**True Eight Maidens The Cyclone of Despair: **"Bye-bye."

**The Three Kings: **"Uh-oh..."

**PROFILE: RIONA HOWARD - CROWN PRINCESS OF SOUTHTOWN**

**Note:** Riona's (NOT RINOA of FF8 infamy) name is Gaelic. Her names means, 'queen.' In an interesting

side note, Riona also shares her name with the Japanese actress Riona Hazuki, who plays Kiyomi/Eve

in the Japanese horror flick _Parasite Eve_.

**Full Name:** Riona Melani Howard

**Nationality:** Japanese-American

**Birthdate/Age:** November 2/15 years

**Birthplace:** near Kyoto, Japan

**Height:** 5 feet, 6 3/4 inches

**Weight:**

**Hair:** Light Brown

**Eyes:** Brown

**Blood Type:** AB

**Hobbies:** Training with her father, beating up on people

**Favorite Food:** Chicken soup and rice

**Favorite Sport:** Gymnastics

**Most Valuable:** Designer clothes, her car

Hates the Most: Weakness in battle, Kirina Houshi, Rhiannon Goenitz, the Bogard and Shiranui families

**Fighting Style:** Howard-style Kobujutsu and Hakkyokuseiken

**Known Relatives:** Geese Howard, father, mother (half-Japanese, half-English) deceased, Rock Howard,

half-brother, disowned

**Primary Fighting Costume:** White hakama pants, dark blue gi jacket, worn like her father in Fatal Fury

Special, black tanktop, black belt wrapped around her waist.

**Secondary Fighting Costume: **

**Casual Outfit: **Red summer dress, grecian sandals

**Appearance:** She is quarter-Japanese and English, half-American (looks more American), and has a

tendency of looking down on people. She has short brown hair and likes designer clothes. Her bodyguard

(as if she needed one) is the pole master Billy Kane.

**Quote:** "You're not worthy of fighting me. Now go!" "The Princess of Southtown strikes again! Another

one bites the dust!"

**Bio:** Riona Howard is the second child of Geese Howard, the notorious Hakkyokuseiken expert/Southtown

crime boss. As a young child, she watched as her father took on the demon fighter Gouki Akuma in the

Millenium Contest and was crippled as a result. Before Akuma could kill him, Geese's loyal bodyguards

Billy Kane, Ripper and Hopper stepped in and rescued their boss from being killed. Since then Riona

despised the Shotokan fighting style. Following the tournament, Geese took his daughter back to Southtown

and trained her in Kobujistu and Hakkyokuseiken . At the age of 15, Riona is one of Southtown's most

noted fighters. Her path crossed with Kirina Houshi, whom she challenged to a match. The match ended in

a standoff, thus putting a blemish on Riona's otherwise perfect record. Enraged, Riona now trains to show

herself that Howard Kobujitsu and Hakkyokuseiken is stronger than Shotokan Karate.

**Special Moves: **

**Reppuken (Wind Slice):** The trademark move of the Howard family. Riona sweeps her hand along the

ground, releasing a spark of ki energy that skitters along the floor and towards the opponent.

**Bouatsu Reppuken (Violent Wind Slice):** Basically, this is a Double Reppuken, only the name has

been changed. Riona sweeps both hands along the ground, releasing her ki, which is double the power

and packs on hell of a punch.

**Shipuuken (Gale Smash):** Riona leaps into the air, and flings a ball of ki at a 45 degree angle at the

opponent. Nothing special, just the same as her father's.

**Joudan Atemi Nage (High Counter Throw):** Riona's high counter throw. Upon catching an airborne

opponent Riona uses their momentum against them and slams them to the ground. Hard.

**Chuudan Atemi Nage (Middle Counter Throw):** Riona's middle counter throw. Riona catches an

opponent's middle range-attack and flips them over her hip. She then finishes with a foot to the face.

**Gedan Atemi Nage (Low Counter Throw):** Riona's low counter throw. Riona catches a low hitting

opponent, sweeps them off their feet and punches them in midair.

**Jaeiken (Evil Shadow Smasher):** Riona charges at her opponent and let loose with a three-hit

combo that starts off with a right cross, a left uppercut and a double power punch to the torso. This

will knock the opponent down. However this move, if blocked, will leave Riona open for counterattack.

**Super Move - Deadly Rave:** Riona charges at the oppoent and proceed to beat them silly with a

solid volley of punches and kicks. She then finishes them off with a double power punch that makes

the opponent explode into flames. While charging, Riona is completely vunerbale to counterattack.

**Super Move - Raging Storm:** Riona crosses her arms, raises them above her head, summoning her

ki and brings them down, causing a massive eruption of energy that surrounds her and will damage

anyone who is close to her. It can also serve as a shield against projectile attacks.

**Quote List:**

Riona is like her father when it comes to the quotes with a few exceptions...

**Botatsu Reppuken: **"Violent Reppuken!"

**Joudan Atemi Nage (High Counter Throw): **"Ha...too easy."

**Chuudan Atemi Nage (Middle Counter Throw):** "Ha...try harder."

**Gedan Atemi Nage (Low Counter Throw): **"Ha...pathetic."

**PROFILE: TERRI RYAN BOGARD: LOVELY WOLF OF SOUTHTOWN**

**Full Name:** Theresa Ryan Bogard

**Nationality:** American

**Birthdate/Age:** May 22/15 years

**Birthplace:** Southtown, California

**Height:** 5 feet, 9 inches

**Weight: **125 lbs**  
**

**Hair:** Blonde

**Eyes**: Blue

**Blood Type:** AB

**Hobbies:** Shopping, fighting

**Favorite Food:** Anything Italian

**Favorite Sport:** Track and Field, Gynmastics

**Most Valuable:** Her cap (a replica of what her father used to wear)

**Hates the Most:** Riona Howard

**Fighting Style:** Combination of Street Fighting, Hakkyokuseiken and Commando Sambo

**Known Relatives:** Terry Bogard, father; 'Blue' Mary Ryan, mother, Rock Howard, 'uncle.'

**Primary Fighting Costume: **White haltertop, denim heans, tennis shoes, 'Fatal Fury' cap worn

backwards onher head.

**Secondary Fighting Costume: **

**Casual Outfit: **Same as her P. Fighting Costume, minus the hat.

**Appearance:** Terri is an energetic teenager who like to fight. She has medium-length blonde hair

and wears a replica of her father's infamous 'Fatal Fury' cap.

**Quote:** "Whoo! That was fun! Let's do it again!" "Lone Wolf, Lovely Wolf...makes no difference to me.

You got your ass kicked all the same."

**Bio:** Terri Bogard is the free-spirited daughter of Terry Bogard, the legendary 'Lone Wolf' of Southtown,

now a martial arts teacher and 'Blue' Mary Ryan, now a captain of the Southtown Police Department.

Following Geese's defeat in the Millenium Contest, Geese's brother, Kain, took over in running the

Southtown underworld. Both her parents taughter Terri martial arts in order for her to defend herself

while growing up in the rough streets of her home city. Like her family, she despises the Howard crime

family, especially Riona Howard, and has avoided several attempts by Riona to kidnap her. Her family

is close friends with the Hoshi clan and she has developed a rivalry between herself and Ryu's eldest

daughter, Kirina, not to mention a heated rivalry between herself and her cousin, Misa Shiranui.

**Special Moves:**

**-Special Moves, Street Fighting and Hakkyokuseiken-**

**Power Wave:** Her father's trademark move. Terri pounds her fist into the ground, creating a spark of ki

that dissipates after moving forward several feet.

**Burning Knuckle:** Terri lunges forward, fist extended and powered by her ki, smashing her hand into

an opponent's head or chest.

**Crackshot:** Terri flips forward leg outstretched, blindsighting the opponent.

**Power Dunk:** The same as her father's only this time, she can either punch or kick the opponent back

to the ground.

**Rising Tackle:** Terri spins upward, fist outstretched, hitting the opponent repeately.

**High Counter Attack:** Taking some pointers from her 'Uncle Rock,' Terri adopted his countermoves and

refined them to meet her own standards. Terri parries a high or air attack and quickly responds with a

Crackshot.

**Middle Counter Attack:** Terri swats her opponent's attack aside and retaliates with a Burining Knuckle.

**Low Counter Attack:** Terri parries a low attack and counters with her Rising Tackle.

**Super Move - Power Geyser:** Terri summons a massive amound of ki and pounds into the ground

three times, each time, releasing a massive amount of ki that can seriously hurt an enemy.

**Super Move - Buster Wolf:** Terri charges at her opponent in an overpowered Burning Knuckle then

goes into a single Power Geyser

**Special Moves, Commando Sambo-**

**Spin Fall:** Also a talented gymnast, Terry flips forward in a front somersault, one foot outstretched to

drive into her opponent's skull.

**Spin Fall into Lovely Spider:** Once the Spin Fall connects, Terri grabs her opponent, flips them down

and can either hyperextends their arm...or dislocates it.

**Straight Slicer:** Terri slides across the ground, striking the opponent's ankles.

**Straight Slicer into Stun Slicer:** Following the Straight Slicer, Terri knocks the opponent down, grabs

their legs and snaps them.

**Vertical Arrow:** Terri leaps into the air and lashes out at her adversary with two kicks.

**Vertical Arrow into Lovely Snatcher:** Once the first move is done, Terri grabs her opponent and

slams then back into the ground.

**Super Move - Lovely Typhoon:** Terri grabs the oppoent by her legs and delivers the mother of all

Frankesteiner leg throws.

**Super Move - Lovely Dynamite Swing:** Terri punts the opponent into the air, and slams them to the

pavement. She then hops back to her feet, grabs her opponent from behind and begins to spin them around

before releasing them.

**Super Move - Lovely Splash**: Terri bumrushes the opponent, back and forth, attacking repeatedly

before finishing them off with a wicked backflip kick.

**Super Move - Neo Southtown Rave:** This move matches Kirina's Blood Dance in extreme brutality. Terri

bumrushes the opponent and begins to unleash her fury ala Rock's Neo Deadly Rave, only this time when the

final hit is connected, Terry and Rock appears. First Terry blasts the opponent into Rock by ways of a Power

Geyser, who finishes them off with a Raging Storm.

**Quote List:**

As with Riona, it's the same with Terri except...

**High Counter Attack: **(grunts) "Sorry."**  
**

**Middle Counter Attack: **(grunts) "Nice try."

**Low Counter Attack: **(grunts) "Whoops."

**Buster Wolf:** "Ready...BUSTER WOLF!"

**PROFILE: MISA SHRIANUI - NEXT GENERATION SHIRANUI NINJA**

**Full Name: **Misa Maiko Shiranui

**Nationality: **Japanese-American

**Birthdate/Age: **November 4/15 years

**Birthplace: **Southtown, California

**Height: **5'6"

**Weight: **

**Blood Type: **B

**Hair: **Light Brown

**Eyes: **Brown

**Hobby: **Dancing, boy magnet

**Favorite Food: **Her mother's cooking

**Favorite Sport: **Hiking

**Most Valuable: **Hairpin inherited from her mother.

**Hates the Most: **Riona Howard, Spiders

**Fighting Style: **Combinaton of Shiranui Ninpou (Ninjitsu) and various Bonebreaking techniques

**Known Relatives: **Andy Bogard, father; Mai Shiranui Bogard, mother; Hokutomaru, adopted

older brother

**Primary Fighting Costume: **Variation of Shiranui kunoichi uniform (Mai's alternative uniform from

KOF Maximum Impact - minus the 'tail').

**Secondary Fighting Costume: **Mai's Real Bout Fatal Fury uniform, minus the tail. A sceond flap

of cloth coveres her rear.

**Casual Outfit: **Her casual attire is a white tanktop with the words 'Boy Beater' on the front, denim

pants and tennis shoes. Her hair is either down or tied into a ponytail.

**Appearance: **Misa is half-Japanese, half-American. She has medium-length light brown hair which

she keeps tied into a ponytail with several bangs hanging down her face. Obvious, looks run in

the family as she is starting to show her mother's...assets (i.e., chest), while she has her father's

steely resolve.

**Quotes: **"My last name is Shiranui, so that should have been your first clue!" "'You've been burned...and it wasn't Kusanagi who did it, either!"

**Fighting Stance: **Misa uses her mother's fighting stance, a la Capcom vs SNK 2. The main

difference is that she has no fans in her hands.

**Bio: **The only daughter of Andy Bogard and Mai Shiranui, Misa was born and raised along with her

cousin, Terri Bogard in the streets of Southtown. When she was 10, Misa moved back with her

parents back to Japan when her mother inherited the Shiranui Ninopu School. After bouncing from

school to school, she transfers to Shinjuku International, where she meets up with Kirina Houshi and

Rhiannon Goenitz. Her skills in Ninjitsu gains the attention of the Shinjuku Ninja Team and she is

recruited onto the team. Her main rivals are both her cousin Terri Bogard and Kirina Houshi.

**-SPECIAL MOVES-**

**Kachousen (Flower Butterfly Fan) - **Misa whips out the trademark Shiranui fan from her back

and flings it at her opponent.

**Ryuuenbu (Dragon Blaze Dance) - **Unlike her mother, who uses the tail ends of her uniform

to create the flames, Misa pulls out two fans and spins, creating dual blasts of flames.

**Musasabi no Mai (Flying Squirrel Dance) - **Fan in mouth, Misa dives at her opponent from

the air.

**Hissatsu Shinobi-bachi (Deadly Ninja Bees) - **Rika performs a handless somersault before

flying towards her adversary elbow-first, her back towards the camera.

**Super Combo 1 - Chou Hissatsu Shinobi-bachi (Ultra Deadly Ninja Bees) - **Misa performs

a cartwheel, followed a somersault, which concludes with her elbow lunge, all the while covered in

flames.

**Super Combo 2 - Houou no Misa (Phoenix Dance) **- Misa produces two fans and spins in a

graceful ballet-style dance, fans outstretched, hitting the opponent repeatedly.

**Super Combo 3 - Family Affair: **Misa hits her opponent, effectively stuning them. She then takes a

step back as her parents, Andy Bogard and Mai Shrianui appear on both sides of the opponent. They attack

the opponent in repeatedly in perfect unison - Andy with his Zaneken and Mai with her Hissatsu Shinobi-

bachi before disappearing.

**Quote List**

Why bother? She fights like Mai.

* * *


	2. Remberance

Prologue: Rememberance  
  
Writer's Note: Thanks, Ted  
  
_I remember this place.  
  
It was one of the places that I've visited during my travels. That was many years ago. It was a small field outside a small town in Singapore.  
  
I look down. I'm dressed in my old karate gi--the white one. Now I know I must be dreaming. Last time I checked, I was in my dojo, meditating, now I'm here.  
  
I sense someone close by. When I turn to face whoever is behind me, I nearly pass out form shock.  
  
It was Juli.  
  
She was wearing the same outfit that she was wearing when we were in Hong Kong - a black tanktop, khaki cargo pants and black hiking boots. Her hair was tied into that familiar bun with the bangs framing her face.  
  
"J-Juli..." I managed to get out.  
  
She did nothing but smile at me. "It's been a long time, Ryu."  
  
I was still in shock. Me, Ryu Hoshi, the Shotokan fighter who faced Sagat, Bison and some of the best fighters the world has to offer (and overcame a serious fear of spiders), was in shock.  
  
I had good reason, though. Juli was dead.  
  
Juli beckoned Ryu to follow her. "Walk with me."  
  
Reluctantly, I walk with Juli, and at the same time, questioning my sanity.  
  
"I can guess what you want to ask me," Juli said. "It's about Kirina."  
  
I manage to get my head back together. "Yes."  
  
"Why I didn't tell you?" Juli asked. "Well, it may sound mean, but it was the right thing to do at the time. Satsuki knew about her, but I made her promise not to tell you."  
  
"Why?" I asked. "Why wait until two years ago to tell me that I had another daughter?"  
  
"Technically, I didn't tell you," Juli reminded me. "I died, remember?"  
  
"Okay," I corrected myself, "But you could have told me."  
  
I saw Juli bite her lower lip. "Yes. I could have."  
  
"Why didn't you?"  
  
"I wanted you to lead your life," Juli replied. "And I wanted to raise Kirina in peace without looking over my shoulder for anyone loyal to Shadowlaw. How is our daughter?"  
  
"She's doing great," I reply.  
  
"I heard that you're training her in Shotokan Karate," Juli noted.  
  
"I am. She's extremely skilled," I said. "She's at the same level as Hanzou and Mei."  
  
"Ah...your twins," Juli noted. "How's your wife? I heard you've married the Chinese Interpol Agent."  
  
"Chun Li's not in Interpol anymore. She runs a restaurant in the village."  
  
Juli was silent for a moment. "Ryu...there's something I want to tell you that I haven't told anyone else. Not even Juni and the other dolls."  
  
I stop walking and turn. "What is it?"  
  
"Remember that night in Hong Kong?" she asked.  
  
I nod. "I remember."  
  
Juli took a step forward. "When we slept together during the storm...I found out something about you that I never realized. You're more than a champion and a fighter. You showed me that you are an honorable man who hsowed me how to be a woman...and to live my own life. You gave me your love and our daughter is the result. At first, when I was dying, I was concerned on how you would react, but now I see that from beyond the grave how good a husband and father you are."  
  
She paused for a moment and smiles. "She is something, our daughter. The daughter of a Shadowlaw doll with the grace and beauty of her mother and the skill and power of her father. Promise me that you will guide her, Ryu. Guide her and know that Kirina--as well as myself--love you very much."  
  
I slowly nod. "I have kept your promise so far."  
  
"And I thnk you for that."  
_  
Ryu opened his eyes. He was in his dojo. It was late, almost midnight. He looked around at the familiar settings and sighed. He was dressed in his grey-blue karate gi and trademark crimson headband. He stood up, stretched, and walked out of the dojo.  
  
The night sky was clear, the full moon partially hidden by the massive mountain fortress known as Suzaku Castle in the distance.  
  
At the same time, his wife was coming up the stone pathway, tired from a long day at work.  
  
Chun Li saw her husband walk towards her. "Hey, you," she said, smiling.  
  
Ryu greeted her with a kiss. "Hard day?"  
  
Chun Li nodded. "As usual. It's festival time, remember?"  
  
"I remember."  
  
Chun Li looked at her husband. "Are you okay?"  
  
Ryu nodded. "I'm fine. I was worried about something, but it's passed now."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Are you hungry?"  
  
"Starving."  
  
Chun Li led him to the house. "Come on. I'll fix you something to eat." 


	3. Rivalry

Chapter One: Rivalry  
  
Notes: See Intro  
  
-Junior Martial Arts Competition, Chiyoda District, Tokyo...-  
  
Standing on a raised platform, Kirina Houshi faced her opponent. Her opponent was also a kendoist, dressed in a white and black hakama, while Kirina's own hakama outfit was black and grey, her Murumasa sword strapped to her side.  
  
Her opponent, the reigning champion by the name of Mitsuko Toyotomi, looked at her, obviously unimpressed. "I'm surprised you made it to the final match, scrub. What's your name?"  
  
Kirina smiled meanly. "My name is Kirina. And you are going to lose your title."  
  
Minako unsheathed her sword. "Aren't we confident?"  
  
Kirina pulled out her own weapon. "Not confident, Mitsuko. I just know."  
  
Mitsuko went into her stance. "Okay, rookie. You wanna play with the big girls? Let's dance."  
  
Kirina went into a one-handed stance. "Fine. I'll lead."  
  
Then the match began. Mitsuko moved in, hoping to put Kirina away early. However, Kirina had other plans.  
  
Watching the match from the sidelines, was Kirina's father and aunt, the Shotokan warrior known as Ryu Hoshi and the former Japanese doll--and Ryu's estranged sister--Satsuki. Ryu was in his mid-thities, while Satsuki was younger than he was. Ryu was dressed in his usual grey-blue karate gi and trademark red headband, while Satsuki was dressed in a simple black hakama.  
  
The two martial artists were watching Kirina fight, analyzing her moves.  
  
"She's improved," Ryu noted.  
  
Satsuki grinned. "She has a good teacher, oniisan."  
  
"You think too highly of yourself, Satsuki," Ryu replied.  
  
"Not everyone can be like the great Ryu Hoshi," Satsuki said. "Not even your own daughter."  
  
"I know," Ryu responded. "I want her to be better than me."  
  
"She's geting there, oniisan," Satsuki replied.  
  
In the audience, someone else was watching Kirina, only there was no admiriation in her eyes. There was only malicious intent.  
  
Riona Howard scanned Kirina, watching the young girl with borderline interest. Like Kirina, Riona was part Japanese and European, but her father was Geese Howard, president of Howard Construction Incorporated and head of Southtown's criminal underworld.  
  
Like her father, Riona was trained in the family style of Kobujitsu and Hakkyokusaken in order for her to prepare her for taking over the Howard family's criminal empire. At the age of fifteen, Riona was a rising star in the martial arts world, with a perfect winning streak, until a chance encounter with Kirina Houshi while visiting Southtown with her father had all but tarnished her record.  
  
Worse yet, Kirina was a praticioner of Shotokan Karate, the same style that had critically injured her father back in the Millenium Contest tournament eight years ago. Upon finding this out, Riona now trains to avenge herself, as well as her father.  
  
Watching the match alongside Riona was the infamous pole master William Kane, who was Riona's bodyguard, not to mention her 'uncle.' Billy was still wearing the red-and-white bandanna he was famous for, and a black suit, his red pole in three seperate pieces and concealed.  
  
Billy watched Kirina fight. "Is that her? The one in the black and grey?"  
  
Riona nodded. "That's her. Her name is Kirina Houshi."  
  
"She's pretty good with a sword," Billy noted.  
  
Riona glared at her bodyguard. "She is nothing but an upstart who screwed me over and tarnished my perfect winning streak. And to top it off, she pratices Shotokan Karate, the same style that mauled Dad."  
  
Before Billy could say anything, Riona continued, "I was there that day when Dad challeneged the dark fighter back in the Millenium Contest. I was hiding, watching the match..."  
  
-Flashback, an empty field, near Osaka, eight years earlier...-  
  
Seven-year old Riona watched from her hiding as her father stood before his opponent. The other man was Japanese, with fiery-red hair done in a samurai topknot, the sides adored with gray streaks. The man was pure muscle, and it showed through the tattered coal black karate gi that he wore. From Riona's point of view, she saw the red Japanese kanji that translated as 'Ten.'  
  
A thick cord of brown rope was tied around his waist and a pair of leather sandals adorned his feet. Around his neck was a set of huge rosary beads. Had Riona looked at his face she would have seen his blood red eyes, which matched his hair and his sharpened teeth.  
  
Geese Howard looked at the demon fighter, dressed in his own white-and-orange hakama, his brown coat slung over his shoulders. "So you're the so-called 'Supreme Master of the Fists?' I'm not impressed."  
  
Gouki Akuma looked down on the crimelord. "You should not be impressed with me. You should be afraid. Afraid for your life. Your style of fighting is no match for me. I alone have embraced the murderous intent of Shotokan Karate and you will get an example of my power. When I get through with you, you will beg for death, as many did before you."  
  
Geese threw his overcoat off his shoulders, which landed in a heap at his feet. "Talk is cheap in this tournament. When I get through with you, my hands will be stained with your blood."  
  
"Then come!" Akuma beckoned the crimelord, going into the horse stance, his aura flaring. "Come and face the true nature of Shotokan Karate!"  
  
As Riona watched the ensuing battle, she saw that her father was an excellent fighter, but unfortunately, so was Akuma. Not even the Raging Storm could stop the demon fighter's onslaught. As Riona watched in horror, Akuma began to pummel her father with ruthless efficency.  
  
Geese was thrown into the side of a tree. He bounced off the tree trunk and landed facedown on the ground. Akuma, although bruised and bloodied, stood tall as Geese made it to one knee, coughing up blood.  
  
Akuma looked down on the crimelord. "You weakness in battle is the disease. Death's sweet release is waiting for you."  
  
Geese got back to his feet. "The...battle is not over yet. I still got one more trick up my sleeve. DEADLY RAVE!"  
  
Geese charged at Akuma preparing to pound him into oblivion. Akuma merely teleported behind him and when nailed Gesse in the back with a hard straight punch, which was then followed by...  
  
"Mesatsu...GOUHADOU!"  
  
The massive fireball smashed into the small of the Southtown fighter's back. Gesse felt something in his back snap out of place. He screamed as he fell to his knees.  
  
He was defeated.  
  
Akuma cracked his neck muscles. "Now you see your Hakkyokusaken style is no match for the murderous intent that runs through me! You have fufilled your purpose in life...now it is time for me to end it!"  
  
Akuma raised one fist, preparing to finish the fallen fighter off when Riona came running from her hiding place, screaming out, "NOOOO!"  
  
Geese looked over to his daughter. "Riona, get back!"  
  
Akuma was about to punt Riona into next week when Geese's henchmen, Billy Kane, Hopper and Ripper appeared. Billy grabbed Riona and pulled her to the side, while the other two henchmen pulled out their pistols. Akuma teleported behind them just as they opened fire and knocked both men out.  
  
Turning back to Geese, Billy, and Riona, Akuma studied all three with his burning red eyes. He studied the female Howard. "Remember this day, little one. I have spared your father so that he can live in shame and defeat. Next time...if he challenges me...then I will kill him."  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
"That day has stayed with me for the last eight years," Riona said. "I remember it so clearly. That psycho fighter's eyes...now Kirina has wrecked my winning streak and I find out she pratices that bastard style of karate...oh, I have waited so long for this day."  
  
Meanwhile in the match, Kirina had Mitsuko on the defensive. The reigning champion had clearly underestimated the young upstart and was paying for it under Kirna's onslaught.  
  
In desperation, Mitsuko tried an overhead swing of her own sword.  
  
TING! TING! TING!  
  
Kirina swung her Murumasa sword three times, each time, cleanly slicing a section of Mitsuko's blade off, until she was only holding the handle.  
  
Ryu and Satsuki watched in amazement. "Did you teach her that?" he asked.  
  
"She saw me do it once," Satsuki replied.  
  
Mitsuko was in disbelief. Kirina had destroyed her weapon. As the younger kendoist moved in for the kill, Mitsuko raised her hands. "Wait! I give up! I give up!"  
  
Seeing that she had conceded defeat, Kirina lowered her weapon and sheathed it. Bowing to the judges, she turned and made her way to her corner. Furious at losing to suh a young fighter, Mitsuko charged at Kirina, hoping to attack her from behind.  
  
That was a big mistake.  
  
Kirina quickly stepped to the side and raised her arm, catching the defeated Mistuko and making her flip a complete somersault before hitting the ground.  
  
Once Kirina made it to her father and aunt, someone else jumped into the ring.  
  
"KIRINA HOUSHI!"  
  
Kirina stopped and turned around. Riona Howard was standing there, dressed in a designer's overcoat. Billy was behind and to the side of her, with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Oh, it's you," Kirina replied dryly.  
  
"Where you think you're going?" Riona demanded. "You and I got some unfinished business!"  
  
Kirina scoffed. "If you mean that fight in Southtown, it ended in a standoff."  
  
"No!" Riona shouted. "You made me lose face! Now people there--especially that blonde bitch Bogard--say that I was uprooted by a little sprat."  
  
Kirina meanly grins. "So maybe you were."  
  
Riona raises one fist. "I'll kick your ass here and prove that I am better than you, and that Shotokan Karate is nothing but a joke!"  
  
Kirina pufffed a bit at that. One thing you never do is say that one's fighting style is a complete joke.  
  
Riona then continued. "My father was a good man. He was the best fighter in the world. Then eight years ago, some psycho praticing Shotokan crippled my father for life!" she nearly ranted.  
  
Kirina folded her arms across her chest. "Well, if I remember correctly, MY dad kicked that Shotokan-praticing psycho's ass from here to Eternity! So stop talking and bring it on, little spoiled girl!"  
  
In a flash, the overcoat that covered Riona was off, showing off her own outfit, which was a black-and-purple hakama. Kirina simply pulled her own hakama jacket from her shoulders, until it was hanging at her waist, revealing her black tanktop.  
  
The crowd was on its feet as they started to take bets on who would win this improptu battle. It wasn't surprising that the majority of the audience had placed their money on Riona Howard.  
  
Kirina bowed to Riona, showing respect to her opponent, eventhough what she really wanted to do was Hadouken her like crazy.  
  
Riona merely shrugged her off. "Save the honor crap for someone who cares. Jaei--"  
  
She was cut off from her move when she felt the coldness of Kirina's sword at her neck. Apparently, Kirina was fast when it came to getting her weapon from its sheath.  
  
Billy was watching this with a worried expression. He knew that this was a bad idea.  
  
Kirina, on the other hand, was enjoing herself. With an evil grin, she sheathed her sword, then threw it behind her, where her father had caught it.  
  
Both girls hopped back to a safe distance and assumed their fighting stances. Riona attacked first with a jab, followed by a spinning back kick to test Kirina's defenses. Kirina parried the first blow and when Riona launched the spinning back kick, Kirina ducked and swept Riona's legs out from under her in a foot sweep.  
  
Riona took the sweep and rolled backwards. When she got back up, Kirina was moving in. 'Perfect,' she thought.  
  
When Kirina threw a punch at Riona's breastsplate, Riona executed her Chuudan Atemi Nage, the Middle Counter Throw. She caught Kirina's fist and using her momentum against her, flipped Kirina over her hip, slamming her to the mat.  
  
"Pathetic," Riona sneered as she brought her leg up, then slammed it down, hoping to smash Kirina's nose into her brain. But Kirina caught her opponent's heel and snapped her own foot upward, catching Riona in the face. Riona was sent staggering back while Kirina jumped to her feet.  
  
She then cocked her fist back and swung. When Riona attempted her counther throw again, she saw that Kirina had stopped her hand and brought the other one in the form of a vicious uppercut.  
  
Biut Riona came back with a solid blow to Kirina's midsection which was followed a right cross to the face. Kirina ducked the blow and when she came back up and launched a forward cresent kick which connected to Riona's face.  
  
Riona avoiced the second cresent kick and countered with the Jaeiken, the Evil Shadow Smasher. A rght cross, follwed by an uppercut and ended in a power punch to the torso. Kirina took all three blows and was forced to regroup.  
  
Riona, on the other hand was gloating. "You see, little girl?" she sneered. "I know all of your tricks. This time, you won't win."  
  
Kirina felt blood inside her mouth. She spat out a wad of it and faced her opponent. "You don't know all of my tricks, Riona. Let me show you my next one."  
  
She then switched stances. Ryu and Satsuki saw that she changed form Shotokan Karate to Shadowlaw Commando, a style that Riona knew nothing about.  
  
Riona wan't going to wait. "Deadly Reppuken!" she cried out, sweeping the ground twice with her hands, causing a bolt of blueish-white ki to skitter along the ground towards her opponent.  
  
Kirina merely performed a front handspring and flipped into the air, sailing over the projectile. Rathen than finishing off the Hooligan Combination, she landed directly in front of Riona.  
  
Grabbing a handful of Riona's hakama top, Kirina began to drive her knee into Riona's midsection. Once, twice, three times before kicking out with her left leg then her right. Only she didn't stop there. When she lashed out with her right leg, Kirina showed off her amazing leg strength by lifting Riona into the air until she was doing a vertical split, right before flinging her to the ground.  
  
Satsuki let out a low whistle. Aside form Kirina, Bison was the only person who knew how to do the Scissor Leg Throw. Now Kirina was the only one to use that move.  
  
Riona bounced onto the floor. She got back to her feet and carefully attacked Kirina. Riona may have known Krina's every move when it came to Shotokan Karate, but she had never seen her nemesis fight using the Shadowlaw Commando style, which is a very effecitve style.  
  
Riona tried to knock her off her guard with the Jaeiken again, but Kirina countered with her Sniping Arrow. When Riona saw the move coming, she attempted her counter move again, but Kirina's own move came too fast for her and crashed through her defenses.  
  
The blow had caught her in the chest and Riona was knocked back. Riona got back to her feet, blood trickling from the side of her mouth as she watched Kirina, who was just as bruised.  
  
'She fights with another unarmed fighting style?!' Riona's mind was screaming. 'How...?!'  
  
Losing all her marbles, Riona charged, uttering the words, "Deadly Rave," in an attempt to take down Kirina, who was at the moment, waiting for her.  
  
When Riona was close enough, Kirina made her move.  
  
"Fatal..."  
  
Her left fist caught Riona in the ribs, effectively stunning her. Kirina then struck Riona three more times with her other fist, each time striking a pressure point.  
  
"Dragon's...Kiss!"  
  
Kirina then went into her trademark move, the Rising Dragon's Kiss. Unlike her father's own move, the Shoryuken, Kirina executed the move with her right fist, launching herself--as well as Riona into the air. Kirina then finished her move by driving her heel into Riona's torso, sending her back to the floor, while Riona landed on her back hard, while Kirina landed on her feet.  
  
It was over. Riona Howard was defeated. Thost who had lost money on Riona were equally upset. Only two people had betted on Kirina to win, and Satsuki was one of them. One of the refs handed Satsuki her winings, which she slipped inside her hakama.  
  
Billy was there, helping Riona to her feet. Riona had suffered several injuries, not to mention a concussion from her fight with Kirina.  
  
Ryu and Satsuki were now standing behind Kirina. Ryu placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "It's over Kirina. You've won."  
  
Satsuki handed Kirina back her sword as she addressed Billy. "Get your charge looked at."  
  
"I'm...not done yet!" Riona spat out.  
  
"It's over for now, Riona," Billy said. "If anything happened to you, your father will have my head on a stake."  
  
Riona knew that he was right. As much as she like being around Billy, the last thing she needed was to find another bodyguard. Breathing hard, she glares at Kirina. "Round Two goes to you, Kirina. It's now over yet."  
  
"For you, Howard, it never is," Kirina deadpanned. "I'll be waiting."  
  
-About 20 minutes later...-  
  
Ryu and Satsuki were waiting for Kirina to finish changing inside the girls' locker room. "So who was the girl, oniisan?" Satsuki asked.  
  
"Have you ever heard of Geese Howard?" Ryu replied, holding Kirina's trophy.  
  
"The Southtown mobster? Yeah, I've heard of him. Several of his men approached me and some of the other dolls with a job to take out a rival martial artist some years back, but we turned it down."  
  
"The girl that Kirina beat was his daughter."  
  
"Daughter? I thought he had a son."  
  
Ryu nods. "He does have a son, but fortunate for him, he's on the side of good. The daughter, on the other hand, is a different story. Her name is Riona Howard. Kirina fought against her when I took her and Mel to Southtown on a training trip. The match ended in a standoff there. But it appears that Riona despises anyone praticing Shotokan Karate."  
  
"Why?" his sister asked.  
  
"Her father was crippled by Akuma back in the Millenium Contest eight years ago."  
  
"Ouch."  
  
At that moment, Kirina exited the dressing room. She had a bandage above her left eyebrow. She was dressed in her ususal outfit: a red halter top, black denim jeans and matching jacket, her hair in her usual style (Samanouske from Onimusha 3, only more feminine, remember?). In one hand was her sperts bag, her sword sticking out from within.  
  
"I'm ready," Kirina said. "Let's go."  
  
"Before I forget," Satsuki cut in. "This is for you." She tissed the small bundle of cash to her niece. "They were taking bets on your match against Riona, and I took advantage."  
  
Ryu frowned, but said nothing.  
  
Kirina hugged her aunt. "Thanks, Auntie."  
  
Ryu simply shook his head.


	4. The Best Friend

Chapter Two: The Best Friend  
  
The next day, Kirina was on her way to school, with her two half-siblings in tow, sportsbag in one hand,  
her sword sticking out. The school that all three Hoshi children attended was known as Shinjuku International High School, which took them at least 30 minutes to get there from Sora.  
  
At least, for Hanzou and Mei, it got them out of their old school, in which they always were fighting with the other students. Right now, the two younger children were arguing over one of their mother's fighting techniques as they head on towards the high school.  
  
En route, a third person walked up beside Kirina. She was also female, around the same age as Kirina. Only this time, she was European, supposedly Welsh by origin, with fair, pale skin, jet black hair, and clear gray eyes. Like them, she was also wearing the school uniform of Shinjuku International.  
  
The newcomer took one look at Kirina and looked straight ahead. "You look like hell, 'Rina."  
  
Kirina chuckled. "You're telling me something I don't know, Rhiannon."  
  
Rhiannon Goenitz merely inclined her head. "Kendo alone usually don't do that to a person. You were in an actual match, I can tell."  
  
"I had a little run-in with Riona," Kirina explained.  
  
Rhiannon Alexandra Goenitz was the only daughter of the infamous Orochi wind master, Leopold Goenitz, who had disappeared following his defeat at the 1996 King of Fighters Tournament. Like her father, she also possessed the powers of the wind and was of Orochi blood.  
  
However, unlike her father, Rhiannon could pretty much care less about her father's heritage or her powers,  
mainly because she gets fed often about her heritage and of her supposed destiny by her two guardians, who were also of Orochi blood.  
  
She was also a superb martial artist. Not as good as her father, but like Kirina, she was getting there.  
Only several people knew that Rhiannon was Hakkenshu, but that didn't bother Kirina, mainly because she herself had a fused combination of her late mother's Psycho Power and her father's Dark Hadou, which she calls 'Psycho Hadou.'  
  
And of course, knowing that about Kirina didn't bother Rhiannon either. Kirina was a kindred spirit, just like her.  
  
"Riona Howard, eh?" Rhiannon said. "Looks like she hates you as much as she hates me."  
  
"She hates me and my father's fighting style because her father was crippled back in the M.C. tourney," Kirina explained, "And yesterday, I defeated her in the Chiyoda tournament."  
  
"She's not gonna let that go easily," Rhiannon replied. "Such is the nature of the Howard family."  
  
"Riona is just a stuck-up spoiled brat playing martial artist," Kirina replied.  
  
"And what about you?" Rhiannon replied.  
  
"My father is a great martial artist and my mother was an assassin," Kirina said. "When it comes to martial arts, I don't play."  
  
"And that's why you're also the most sought after female kendoist in high school," Rhiannon noted.  
  
"Are you kidding? I help my aunt train students at the kendo school every other day," Kirina replied. "Also, my aunts Xiayu and Yanyu are coming to visit today."  
  
"How many aunts you got?" Rhiannon asks.  
  
"Eleven. You'd be amazed at all the cool stuff I've learned from them over the years," Kirina replied.The school day was to say, at the least, boring.  
  
However, news of Kirina's competing in the Chiyoda tournament (and defeating Riona Howard) spread among the students, including the members of the kendo team.  
  
The three Hoshi children were already gaining a reputation for being skilled martial artists. Both Hanzou and Mei were already members of the school's karate team and were competing in another tournament when Kirina had fought Riona in the Chiyoda tourney.  
  
Once the dismissal bell rang, Kirina said her goodbyes to Hanzou and Mei, who were on their way to Chun Li's restaurant, while she was heading for Satsuki's kendo school.  
  
On her way to her kendo school, a female student was running to catch up with her. "Hey! Wait up!"  
  
Kirina turned around. She recognized the girl from one of her classes. "Um...Mazumi, right?"  
  
The girl nodded. "You're a hard person to find Kirina."  
  
"I like it that way."  
  
"Look," Mazumi replied. "I'll be direct. I'm one of the captains on the school kendo team, and I was there in Chiyoda at the tournament. I saw you fight and you are amazing." She then notices the sword sticking from Kirina's bag. "May I?"  
  
Kirina drops the bag and pulls out the sword. Handing it to Mazumi, the kendo captain pulls it out from its sheath and inspects the blade.  
  
"This is a Murumasa, right?"  
  
Kirina nods. "It was my aunt's, but she gave it to me two years ago."  
  
"A magnificent weapon," Mazumi noted. "It's beautiful." She then placed it back into its scabbard and handed it back to Kirina. "Kirina, come and join the kendo team. We can really use someone of your extraordinary talents."  
  
Kirina thought about it for a moment. "I'll sleep on it," she replies before turning around and walking away. "I'll let you know tomorrow." 


	5. The New Sword and the Friendly Rivals

Chapter Three: The New Sword and The Friendly Rivals

Note: It may not be much, but I'm going to alter Kirina's hairstyle. Basically, it's Onimusha 3 meets Final Fantasy X-2. She will still have Samanouske's hairstyle, but she will also have a braid of hair that will reach halfway down her back.

-Satsuki's Kendo School, later on...-

Satsuki and the Chinese doll Xiayu watched as Kirina and Yanyu sparred on the pratice mat. Yanyu was armed with her staff, while Kirina had her Murumasa sword. Yanyu was clad in her old Shadowlaw uniform while Kirina was dressed in her usual hakama.

"Hmm...impressive. Chinese swordplay," Xiayu noted. "You taught her that, Satsuki?"

The Japanese doll shook her head. "Not my doing. Ryu's wife is Chinese. She's been teaching Kirina."

"That's right, Ryu is your older brother, correct?"

Satsuki nodded. "Yeah. How's Juni?"

"Busy as ever, with running the modeling agency."

"She stopped working as an assassin?" Satsuki asked.

Xiayu nodded. "Yeah. But she still wants to fight Ryu, though. She wanted to know how Kirina was doing here."

"She's doing well," Satsuki replied. "Her and her family are getting along real well. Kirina is smiling again, so that's all that matters."

"Juni is still looking for an opportunity to challenge Ryu, you know that," Xiayu said.

"So what do you think of Kirina staying with Ryu?" Satsuki asked.

"It was her mother's wish," the Chinese doll replied. "All I know is that Ryu did the honorable thing in letting his daughter stay with him." She looked at Kirina. "Her stance is slightly sloppy."

"But she is incredibly good at improvisation," Satsuki noted.

Xiayu nodded. "That she is."

While they were talking, the match had concluded, with Kirina losing to her aunt. Yanyu bowed to her niece. "You've improved," she noted. "Looks like Ryu's wife is a good teacher."

Kirina nodded, returning the gesture, keeping her eyes on Yanyu. "Thank you."

They walked off the mat, where the other two dolls were waiting for them. "We have something for you, Kirina," Xiayu said.

"What is it?"

Yanyu presented Kirina with another Japanese sword. "The sword that Satsuki had given to you when you arrived here two years ago had a companion. Several years ago, the two swords were seperated. Through our connections in Hong Kong we managed to find its companion."

Kirina pulled the blade out and inspected it. "This is a...a Masamune, right?"

"Correct," Satsuki replied.

Kirina looked at the sword, then at her two Chinese aunts with a skeptical look. "You didn't kill anyone for this, did you?" she asked, knowing that both Xiayu and Yanyu were still working as assassins back in Hong Kong.

Yanyu shook her head. "We actually paid a dealer for that sword. He knew us by our reputation and gave us a good deal when we told him that it was for you."

Kirina looked at the Masamune, then at her Murumasa which was strapped to her side. She pulled out the Murumasa and studied both swords. They were both the same, only the Masamune was smaller.

"I've been looking for those swords since my days in Shadowlaw," Satsuki noted. "How ironic that you get both swords."

Kirina held both swords in a classic dual-handed stance. Then she peformed several pratice swings with both weapons. The swings then transformed into an eloborate kata, Kirina finishing into a defensive stance. Kirina like how the Masamune handled. It was lighter than the Murumasa, but fortunate for Kirina, she was also trained in how to handle two swords.

She sheathed both swords and have her two Chinese aunts a hug. "Thank you so much for the present," she said.

"You're very welcome," Yanyu replied.

-Later on...-

"So you got another sword?" Rhiannon asked as she and Kirina walked from the Sora train station and into the town. Like Kirina, Rhiannon was dressed in casual clothes - a God of Thunder T-shirt (reference to Silent Hill 3), black pants and her favorite pair of boots.

Kirina nodded. "Yeah. It's a Masamune. The complete opposite to my own Murumasa."

"I think you're spoiled," Rhiannon said jokingly.

Kirina shook her head. "Not really. Before I met my dad two years ago, my aunts - along with my mother - were the only family I had. They all taught me many things."

"I wish I could have met my dad," Rhiannon said, "Despite all of the things he has done in the past, I just wish I could see him face-to-face and hear from him that I'm his kid."

Kirina was about to say something else when her fighter's intuition went into overdrive. She quickly dropped her bag, and pulled out the Masamune.

The blade whistled in the air as Kirina, without looking, swung her weapon three times. What used to be three folding fans fell to the ground, now sliced cleanly in half.

There were two more girls standing behind them. One was American, the other Japanese. The first teen was dressed in a white haltertop, blue denim jeans and tennis shoes. Her short blonde hair framed her face as she looked at the other girl, who was her cousin.

The second girl was of American and Japanese ancestry and extremely curvaceous, her dark hair tied into a simply ponytail, several bangs framing her face. She was wearing a white tanktop with the words 'Boy Beater' emblazoned on the front, black cargo pants and matching shoes. There was a smirk on her face as she was casually tossing a fan in the air and catching it.

"Gee," the darkhaired girl said. "I almost got you there, Kirina."

"I'm curious," Rhiannon noted. "How can you produce so many fans?"

"Shiranui secret ninja trick. I'd tell you, but then I had to kill you."

"When did you arrive in town, Terri?" Kirina asked, casually balancing the Masamune's blade on her shoulder.

Terri Ryan Bogard grinned. "This morning. I arrived with my uncle Rock. He's with Uncle Andy and Aunt Mai."

"So you just have to come looking for me, huh?" Kirina replied.

"You're one of the few people who are among our equal in combat," Misa Shiranui replied, still tossing and cathing her fan in the air.

Despite the fact that both Misa Shiranui and Terri Bogard were cousins, they were the heiresses of a great martial arts legacy. Terri's parents were the legendary 'Lone Wolf' Terry Bogard, who ran a martial arts school, and Mary Ryan, who was now a Captain in Southtown's police department. Misa's parents were Terry's younger brother, Andy Bogard who, like his brother ran a fighting school and Mai Shiranui, the owner of the Shiranui Ninpou School.

Their family were also good friends with Kirina's father and his family. On numerous occasions, Ryu would spar with Terry and Andy, and sometimes, Kirina would fight either Misa or Terri.

Terri turned to Rhiannon. "Hey, Rhiannon."

Rhiannon nodded. "Terri. Nice to see you again."

"So where were you two headed?" Misa asked.

"We're on our way to the Golden Dragon."

"The Chinese restaurant in Sora?" Misa inquired. "I've heard that's the best restaurant in Sora. Why there?"

"My stepmother runs the place," Kirina replied, "so I eat free over there. You gus can come if you like."

"Free meal sounds good to us," Misa replied. She looked at her cousin. "What do you think, Terri?"

"It's not Italian," Terri grumbled. "But Chinese food is good nonetheless."

The four martial artists walked off, unaware that from several feet from them Riona Howard was watching them from a car along with Billy Kane. 


End file.
